


Nightmares

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Sometimes, Logan gets nightmares about the others.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Nightmares

Patton woke up to the sensation of the bed shaking underneath him. He blinked up blearily to see Logan shaking like a leaf, upright in bed. “Baby,” Patton said, voice coated with sleep. “What’s wrong?”

“Nightmare,” Logan admitted, clutching the bed blanket tight.

“It’s okay, it wasn’t real,” Patton soothed. “Why don’t you lie back down?”

“And...they won’t hurt anyone? Remus and Deceit won’t get in trouble?”

“They’re both fine, and wouldn’t dream of hurting us,” Patton said. “Come on, time to rest.”

Hesitantly, Logan laid back down, and Patton cuddled him gently until Logan was fast asleep again.


End file.
